Question: A brown pair of glasses costs $$4$, which is $2$ times as much as a gold sweatshirt costs. How much does the gold sweatshirt cost?
Answer: The cost of the brown pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the gold sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$4 \div 2$ $$4 \div 2 = $2$ A gold sweatshirt costs $$2$.